Savvy Merchant Outfit
The is an optional appearance for Marston in Red Dead Redemption available via the free Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack DLC. In-game Description "You have quite the reputation from working the docks. Gunsmiths will charge you half price on their goods." Characteristics While wearing this outfit, players will be able to buy all items from any gunsmith for half the cost, and it stacks with a high honor or other bonuses. It does not increase the value of items that are sold and does not work at any shop other than a gunsmith. Scraps Five scraps must be obtained by completing challenges before the outfit will be unlocked. The scraps can be obtained in any order. *Scrap 1: Win $1000 total from Gambling *Scrap 2: Buy or sell an item at every Gunsmith *Scrap 3: Gather $200 worth of herbs *Scrap 4: Execute 20 people *Scrap 5: Complete "The Prohibitionist" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *Scrap 1 **Current winnings can be checked in the Money section of Stats. Total gambling winnings have to be at least $1000 to unlock Scrap 1 for the Savvy Merchant Outfit. Note that gambling losses before winning any money will be counted as a negative, so if you lost $1,000, then you'll have to win $2,000 to make a $1,000 profit and unlock the first scrap of the outfit. **$1000 winnings from gambling may seem like a challenge, but it can easily done by playing Five Finger Fillet at Armadillo. Once the 4th contestant sits down, wager $100. The combination for both rounds is "A-B, A-Y, A-X, A-B, A-Y" (Xbox 360) or "X-O, X- ▲ , X-Square, X-O, X- ▲ " (PS3). Keep repeating this, wagering $100 each time, and after 10 rounds $1000 should be earned. **To try and win $1,000 in a single go, you can gamble your money playing High Stakes Poker in Blackwater Hotel. However, the table has to have four other players, and you have to completely clean out the table, meaning you have to bust out all the other player to win each of their $250. Also, you are unable to cheat. **Another way to obtain the first scrap, if the outfit is downloaded before completing the Stranger side-mission "Lights, Camera, Action", is to start the stranger side-mission and go to Thieves' Landing to play Liar's Dice. After winning once, continue playing as the ante will remain at $200 and winning will mean that the player will earn a $400 profit per game if there are 3 people, including the player, sitting at the table. **Another, but very time consuming, way of getting the first scrap involves playing Liar's Dice against a single person (ie. you and another player), you only receive $20 profit (you receive $40, but only $20 will count as profit), but is an easy game, it also offers a good chance of getting the No Dice achievement if played wisely. **One good but risky way is to go all in in Blackjack. Put all of your money on the line, and hope you can win. *Scrap 2 **The Gunsmiths required for obtaining Scrap 2 are located at Blackwater, Thieves' Landing, Armadillo and Escalera. At each gunsmith, it's recommended to buy Bait, as it only costs around $10. Buying items from Gunsmiths prior to downloading the outfit will not count towards this scrap of the outfit. But if you can also just simply sell a plant you have gathered to each one. *Scrap 3 **This scrap seems to be time consuming, but it is actually not as difficult if herbs are collected from the right location. Within the great plains, there are monstrous amounts of herb. Prairie Poppy appears in frequents amounts in the southern and eastern part of the great plains. Golden Currant appears in the northern section of the great plains. A survivalist map aids you greatly, and gives you a wide view of herbs. Herb abundance is so great, you do not even have to travel on your horse. It is also helpful to note you can keep track of your overall herb value in the collectibles section of the stats menu. If anything just complete the Survivalist Challenges, by the time you reach the 8th level you should have gotten this scrap. *Scrap 4 **To execute someone, the player must simply walk up to them with a gun drawn and press the fire button. A mini-cutscene should play, killing the person and confirming the execution. An easy way of achieving this is to go to Casa Madrugada or Thieves' Landing, where there is no law enforcement. Walk up to someone with the throwing knives out and hold attack. Using the throwing knives results in a silent kill, even if someone witnesses the execution. Players may want to equip their bandana before executing someone, as it hides Marston's identity. It will prevent the player from losing honor points. Another execution method is to shoot both the target's legs, at which point they will drop to their knees and continue shooting the player. Then simply walk up to them, pull the trigger without aiming, and Marston will execute the target with a shot to the head. **As you go along the missions, there's more opportunities to get executions. Some of the more confined hideouts/mission locations--like Gaptooth Breach, or the warehouse in On Shaky's Ground, or even the mission in which you meet Irish and have to begin by killing French and Welsh, gives chances to do it; as a more general term, look for when enemies are just around the corner from you, then step in and execute them--Marston will also take a couple of strides to an enemy if he has to. Another common execution opportunity is the 'kidnap' event in Thieves' Landing, in which a man is leaving town with a hogtied prostitute on his back. Lasso the man, free the girl, then draw your knife, crouch over the man, and pull the trigger to cut his throat. Pay attention and you'll get 20 executions soon enough. *Scrap 5 - see the mission page for tips. *Using the outfit **If the player has the Liars & Cheats DLC pack, the Explosive Rifle is $10,000. It is recommended to use this outfit to reduce the price to $5,000, or, with honor at Peacemaker, only $2,500. As well as making its ammo only $3 each. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in a vote for pre-order bonuses along with the Expert Hunter Outfit but was beaten by the Deadly Assassin Outfit by a landslide. As such it was originally unobtainable in the game. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. R* recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from your console and wait for the tested and finished version, which came out on the 12th of October. *This outfit also resembles the outfit worn by Irish's friend Shaky But with differing colors and that the outfit on John has a closed coat, not an open one. Gallery s1.jpg|John wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. s3.jpg|Is it worth it? s4.jpg|John is about to buy from a Gunsmith using the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s5.jpg|John buying from a Gunsmith using the Savvy Merchant Outfit. s6.jpg|John hiding while wearing the Savvy Merchant Outfit. File:Aavvy_Merchant.png Rdr_savvy_merchant_outfit.jpg savvy_merchant_caption.jpg|The Savvy merchant outfit showing John push forward Norman Deek into Tumbleweed while pointing a German Mauser Pistol Related Content es:Traje de comerciante Category:Redemption DLC Outfits